


Home

by DreamerInSilico



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Schmoop, tiny bit of h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerInSilico/pseuds/DreamerInSilico
Summary: Written for the 2017 Dragon Age Secret Santa.  The Inquisitor and Sera slowly realize that they've both finally found somewhere they belong.





	Home

Sera knew she’d made the right decision to join the Inquisition when ‘Horny’ became a thing.

Oh, yeah, of course the Lady Herald had seemed alright when they’d met, and Sera had never heard of a high society Vashoth before, which meant that no matter how high the Herald might rise, she didn’t  _ start _ there, but still.  You didn’t have to be born into privilege to be a stuck up shite with a halberd up your arse, did you?

So not two days after she’d been formally accepted into the Herald’s band of misfits, Sera rolled out the nickname.  

“Oi, Horny, you gonna sit down and have an ale, or is this just an office to you?” she called out when the Herald seemed like she was going to just leave again after ducking in for a quick conversation with Cullen, on the far end of the inn.  

It seemed to take Khala a moment to process that the words were meant for her and turn, to give Sera a bemused look.  Sera offered a lopsided, unrepentant, and (she hoped) winning grin, and was rewarded after another heartbeat with a huffed laugh.

Score one - no, make that  _ two _ , because Cullen was looking incredulous and scandalized - for Sera.

“I guess I could,” Khala conceded wryly, and that was all that was necessary to have the innkeeper already delightedly filling her a flagon.  A moment later, the absolute tree of a woman (all that muscle, and she killed things with her  _ mind _ ; it seemed a bit backwards to Sera, but damn, she was nice to look at, anyway) was settling down at Sera’s little table and raising her ale toward her in salute.  

Yeah, the Herald of Andraste was pretty alright.

 

…

 

It hadn’t been a surprise when Horny took Sera’s flirtation in stride.  It  _ had _ been when she’d done it  _ back _ \- or it would have, if Sera had paused to register surprise.  But as it turned out, she didn’t do that until well after the fact, and then it wasn’t the fact that Horny was flirting with her that was the surprise, but the realization of just how long and how easily they’d been doing so.  

And Horny didn’t really flirt back with anyone else.  

It left a warm, wriggly little ember of a feeling in Sera’s chest, that made her hug herself and laugh into her pillow at night, as she looked out the window at the cold, bright stars and wonder if this might be what home could feel like.  

 

...

 

The nightmare had made her angry.  

Irrationally so, and she knew that she was mucking it completely up trying to explain, which made her even angrier, and then suddenly, desperately  _ scared _ .  The look of bewilderment on Khala’s face as Sera dug herself deeper and deeper into her tirade sent shocks of horror through Sera - Khala knew how to have fun, but was characteristically, profoundly even-tempered and logical.  What if this drove her off?  What if she couldn’t understand and didn’t want to deal with it?

What if she didn’t want to be around Sera anymore, and Sera lost her just as surely as she had in the nightmare?  

And then just as she was about to start crying - and she  _ hated _ crying - Khala reached out those big, solid arms and folded her in them.  

Her warm breath ruffled into Sera’s hair as she spoke.  

“I had a nightmare I lost you once, too, the night after we fought that last dragon,” came the low murmur, and it cut through the chaos of panic in Sera’s mind like a swift, merciful knife.  “I guess it was the memory of how close it came to really hitting you full-on with its breath.  I still want to throw up when I picture that.”  

“Well that’s just silly, yeah?  I’m quick, you know I’m not going to let some friggen’ - “ Sera started, but then cut herself off with a little hiccup as she processed that the point wasn’t really that Khala was afraid and mad about it too, or seeking comfort but just…

...that she understood.  

“Yeah, I know,” Khala sighed, though the sound was still warm.  “Still.  Just like you know I’m not going to just let Corphy-piss throw me down a Fade-hole or something, but still… I get it.  I can’t lose you, either.  How do you think I handle all the diplomatic shit and the whole ‘congrats, you’re glowy, please save the world?’ every day?  It’s because I have this.  We have this.”  

Sera found herself letting out a little laugh, as she squeezed Khala harder.  “Oh, as if I get myself toasted, you’re gonna just tell the world it can bugger off and save itself, are you?”  

She felt the shrug more than saw it.  “I wouldn’t.  But…”  The pause was a long one, and it made the words that followed all the more impactful.  “I don’t think I’d stay…  _ me _ .”  

Sera swallowed hard, the tears that had been threatening now inevitably escaping in a silent flood that she stanched against Khala’s tunic.  “...Right.  Well, I’m… glad you understand.  Let’s… can we go up to your tower?  Lock the door and just pretend there’s no hole in the sky for a bit?”  

“Yeah, love, we can do that.”  Khala kissed her softly before letting her go, and it was  _ everything _ .  

 

…

 

The memory of that day, the day Khala first called her ‘love,’ was one Sera held in her heart and her mind like a promise, in the months that followed.  The promise that they’d make it through this, for each other.  That they could have a world with a sky that didn’t spill demons when you looked at it funny.

The promise that maybe society could rebuild enough to only kill each other the usual amount, rather than at the accelerated rate it had been going lately.  (Sera wouldn’t hold her breath too hard, but it’d be nice.)  

And she’d never cared for titles, never cared for pomp and circumstance, but when Khala Adaar stood before the crowd who had gathered at Skyhold to cheer for her victory, Sera had a brief moment of deep pride and adoration.   _ This is mine.  She is mine.  I am here because she wants me to be, and because I want to be. _

“Sera,” came the beloved voice, husky with wine and with too much speech, later, after enough hands had been shaken to socially withdraw.  

“There you are.  I hope you’ve shaken enough hands, Horny, because once I get mine on you you’re not going to get free of me for a while, yeah?”  

Sera grinned up at her love, and Khala grinned back. 

“Yeah, love, I’m all yours.”


End file.
